stanfordfandomcom-20200214-history
CS faculty
This is a page that lists all the Department of Computer Science's faculty members. List of CS Faculty Regular Faculty *Alex Aiken 5-3359 GATES 411 aiken *Serafim Batzoglou 3-3334 Clark S266 serafim *Gill Bejerano Click here *Dan Boneh 5-3897 GATES 475 dabo *David Cheriton 3-1131 GATES 439 cheriton *Bill Dally 5-8945 GATES 301 bill.dally *David Dill 5-3642 GATES 344 dill *Dawson Engler 3-0762 GATES 314 engler *Ron Fedkiw GATES 207 fedkiw *Edward Feigenbaum 3-4878 GATES 237 feigenbaum *Richard Fikes 5-3860 GATES 246 fikes *Hector Garcia-Molina 3-0685 GATES 434 hector *Mike Genesereth 3-0934 GATES 220 genesereth *Gene Golub 3-3124 GATES 280 golub *Leonidas Guibas 3-0304 GATES 375 guibas *Patrick Hanrahan 3-8530 GATES 370 hanrahan *John Hennessy 3-2481 BLDG 10 hennessy *Mark Horowitz 5-3707 GATES 306 horowitz *Oussama Khatib 3-9753 GATES 144 khatib *Scott Klemmer 3-3692 Gates 384 srk *Don Knuth 723-4367 GATES 477 *Daphne Koller 3-6598 GATES 142 koller *Vladlen Koltun 723-6690 Gates 464 vladlen *Christos Kozyrakis 5-3716 GATES 304 christos *Monica Lam 5-3714 GATES 307 lam *Jean-Claude Latombe 3-0350 Clark S244 latombe *Philip Levis 5-9046 Gates 358 pal *Marc Levoy 5-4089 GATES 366 levoy *Zohar Manna 3-4364 GATES 481 zm *Chris Manning 3-7683 GATES 158 manning *David Mazieres 723-8777 Gates 290 Click here *John McCarthy 3-4430 GATES 208 jmc *Edward McCluskey 3-1451 GATES 235 mccluskey *Nick McKeown 5-3641 GATES 340 nickm *John Mitchell 3-8634 GATES 476 jcm *Rajeev Motwani 3-6045 GATES 474 rajeev *Andrew Ng 5-2593 GATES 156 ang *Nils Nilsson 3-3886 GATES 135 nilsson *Serge Plotkin 723-0540 GATES 472 plotkin *Balaji Prabhakar 3-6579 PACKARD 269 balaji *Vaughan Pratt 3-2943 GATES 478 pratt *Eric Roberts 3-3642 GATES 202 eroberts *Mendel Rosenblum 3-0474 GATES 309 mendel *Tim Roughgarden 4-9147 GATES 462 tim *Kenneth Salisbury 3-3994 CLARK E-100 jks *Yoav Shoham 3-3432 GATES 140 shoham *Sebastian Thrun 3-2797 GATES 154 thrun *Jeff Ullman 5-4802 GATES 433 ullman *Jennifer Widom 3-7690 GATES 422 widom *Gio Wiederhold 5-8363 GATES 436 gio *Terry Winograd 3-2780 GATES 388 winograd Courtesy faculty *Martin Fischer 5-4649 TERMAN 292 martin.fischer *Bernd Girod 403654 PACKARD 373 bernd.girod *Ashish Goel 650-724-1463 TERMAN 311 agoel *Dan Jurafsky 723-0924 Margaret J 113 jurafsky *Michael Levitt *Teresa Meng 5-3636 CIS 209 meng *Subhasish Mitra 3-3225 GATES 333 subhasish.mitra *Mark Musen 3-6979 MSOB X215 musen *Cliff Nass 3-5499 cliff.nass *Kunle Olukotun 5-3713 GATES 302 kunle *Fouad Tobagi 3-1708 GATES 339 tobagi *Benjamin Van Roy 5-0544 TERMAN 315 benjamin.vanroy Visiting Faculty *Pei Cao 3-4381 Gates 418 cao *Bernd Fischer 650-725-8226 *Armando Fox fox *Nir Friedman nir *Vassos Hadzilacos 414 Gates vassos.hadzilacos *Carl Hewitt GATES 2A hewitt *Yan-Bin Jia ybjia *Bruce Kapron 725-3110 kapron *Jana Kosecka kosecka *Yossi Matias 725-5043 Gates 484 matias *Marc Pollefeys Gates 258 pollefey *Martin Rinard Gates 319 martin *Alice Silverberg 4-7085 380 MATH 384 B alice.silverberg *Robert Strzodka robert.strzodka *Dan Wallach dan.wallach Lecturers *Jerry Cain 650-725-8597 GATES 192 jerry *Maggie Johnson 723-9798 GATES 180 johnson *Nick Parlante 5-4727 GATES 190 nick *Bob Plummer 3-4350 GATES 178 plummer *Mehran Sahami 3-6059 GATES 191 sahami *Patrick Young 3-6090 GATES 194 pyoung *Julie Zelenski 5-8596 GATES 1 Category:CS